


MASKED VIGILANTE KEEPS STREETS SAFE

by AmbientMagic



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Gen, Newspapers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-27 04:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12073098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: by intrepid reporter Kagami Taiga





	MASKED VIGILANTE KEEPS STREETS SAFE

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the KnB server AU battle for the category Fantasy: Superheroes. Gooooo Cool Ranch!

TOKYO.  Sources report that the masked vigilante known only to the public as “the Emperor” has been spotted once again.  Last night alone, police reports place the Emperor at the scene of at least six attempted crimes, and report him as instrumental in the capture of over ten criminal suspects.  However, not all of our boys in blue are happy to see the law being taken into the Emperor’s hands

“The Emperor is just some guy,” said police officer Aomine Daiki.  “He hasn’t gotten any of the training or the limitations on his power that the police do.  Running around and assaulting people, whether they’re criminals or not, is illegal.”

Other prominent citizens disagree with Aomine’s statement.  

“I think the Emperor is doing some good work,” said Akashi Seijuro, head of the international Akashi Corporation (For more information on the communications empire, see page 1C).  “He stopped a break-in at one of my factories a week or so back.  I’d like to buy him a drink.”

More troubling still than the recent spike in petty crime in Tokyo is the advent of other mask-wearing individuals--and not all of them are as lawful as the Emperor.  

The cat burglar known only as Pink Panther has struck again, this time appropriating several awards and statuettes from the home of actor and model Kise Ryouta (for news on Kise’s latest movie, turn to 2D).  Pink Panther, as she is known due to the signature pink catsuit she wears, appeared on only one security camera during the robbery.  A member of Kise’s personal security team reported that the burglar was aware of the camera’s existence and appeared on tape voluntarily.  

“She blew a kiss right at the camera!” said Kasamatsu Yukio in his statement to the police.  “If I’d been on duty that night, I’d’ve kicked her ass.”

Sources indicate that the Emperor has taken a personal interest in the case.  While no statements have been verified,  an anonymous source claiming to be close to the Emperor said, “He’s not gonna rest until he has [Pink Panther] in handcuffs.”  

**Author's Note:**

> If this gets 10 kudos I'll write another thinkpiece about corporate playboy and rich heiress Akashi Seijuro and Momoi Satsuki out on the town together!


End file.
